User blog:VampireBrat/Degrassi Season 12 Interactive
' ' The twelfth season ''of Degrassi premiered on '''Twitter'. The show will follow a 6-week telenovela format with 22 episodes marketed as Degrassi: All or Nothing, depicting the remainder of the 2011-2012 school year. Welcome to DEGRASSI All or Nothing RP, this RP is not like the others some of us have countlessly joined, you see here's the deal you sign up as a character of your choice from below. Now the way you sign up is by commenting on this post saying you want to be this character, then tell me what you will be making that character go through. We will start off with a Christmas Special, since the rest of season 11 will lead up to December. When the Christmas special is over there will be a total of 2 episodes. Now, we will be RPing and each time everyone RP's I will be taking notes about what happened and then I will turned them into an episode summary that I will post for everyone to read, like a normal season, and once 22 episodes have been created that is when the first half of the season will come to a close, when it comes to a close there will then be a total of 24 episodes. Then the remaining 16 episodes will feature the remainder of the of the school year and once it's over it will feature the graduation of the current seniors and then the season 12 will end there. Also I will make a separate wiki for everyone to keep up with there characters, also if you want please comment if you want this to be a Tumblr or a Twitter thing, to me Twitter is easier and I think it catches a lot more attention. And I have no clue what characters are with who by the end of season 11, but that's okay, because I will let you guys decide that stuff...if you want Eclare, fine you got Eclare, just make sure that you show them developing into a relationship, just don't make them already in one. Also activity doesn't matter, I will message or let everyone know when they have to have their character play out their storyline, but you can always interact with other characters. Any way thanks for reading this. SIGN UP *Marisol Lewis (Taken: User: VampireBrat). *Drew Torres *Bianca DeSousa *Eli Goldsworthy *Fiona Coyne *Owen Milligan *Jake Martin *Mo Mashkour *Imogen Moreno *Katie Matlin *K.C. Guthrie *Dave Turner *Clare Edwards *Connor Deslauriers *Alli Bhandari *Adam Torres *Jenna Middleton *Wesley Betenkamp These are the new characters, we want to keep this as realistic as possible so pic someone from Canada if you cannot find a teen from Canada I will give you a list of people, all you need is a picture of them there doesn't really have to be any gifs. But there are also some guidlines when taking on the role of one of these characters. *- New Girl - This spot must be a character from Jenna's past that will flirt with K.C. and cause her to become jealous for a couple of episodes. *- New Girl - This spot must be a character that will actually fall for Adam and would actually like to be with him. *- New Guy - This spot must be a character who's the new hottie of Degrassi, but he's not just after girls. *- New Guy - This spot must be a character that's a new love interest for Maya, someone shy and afraid to admit he likes her. *Tristan Milligan *Tori Santamaria *Maya Matlin *Zig Novak Category:Blog posts